Overleg:Civitas Libertas
Wijken Moeten in een gemeente ook wijken komen? Zoja kan iemand hierbij helpen, ik ben daar niet zo fantasisch goed in :-S 11 mei 2007 19:13 (UTC) :Geen wijken in gemeentes! Dat was toch al besproken? ::STAD: WIJKEN ::DISTRICT: GEMEENTES : 11 mei 2007 19:15 (UTC) ::Hoe zitten er dan personen in? Een lijstje? 11 mei 2007 19:19 (UTC) :::Je kan (nog?) geen inwoner worden van een gemeente 11 mei 2007 19:20 (UTC) ::::Wat is het nut dan van een gemeente, als er maar één persoon in zit... Mss kunnen we een gemeente beschouwen als één wijk zoals bv. Oude Wijk. 11 mei 2007 19:21 (UTC) :::::Ja tuur, dat was mijn bedoeling. 11 mei 2007 19:22 (UTC) ::::::Ok, sorry. Klein communicatieprobleemje :D . Dus een (uitgebreidere?) wijk? Kan iemand mij daar aub meehelpen? 11 mei 2007 19:25 (UTC) :::::::Inderdaad maar is het niet een goed idee om met een afbeelding te werken, dan kan je ook diagonale wegen maken, als je begrijpt wat ik bedoel. 11 mei 2007 19:26 (UTC) ::::::::Nee, niet echt... 11 mei 2007 19:27 (UTC) :::::::::Ik nog minder :-S 11 mei 2007 19:40 (UTC) :::::::::Kleine demonstratie indien mogelijk? 11 mei 2007 19:41 (UTC) ::::::::::Pff.. te veel werk :p 11 mei 2007 19:42 (UTC) :::::::::::Een normale wijk dan maar? Qui veut faire ça? 11 mei 2007 19:43 (UTC) :Bof, moi je suis bien occupé. Quelqu'un? 11 mei 2007 19:43 (UTC) ::Martijn? Avec son expertise de mobilité? 11 mei 2007 19:47 (UTC) :::Peut-être, vous pouvez essayer. Et pourqoui n'essayez-vous pas? Ce n'est pas si difficile. Moi j'ai essayé, et le Kunstwijk était réalisé. Essayez! 11 mei 2007 19:49 (UTC) ::::Essayez... Essayer, pour moi c'est un peu copiez... :-S 11 mei 2007 19:54 (UTC) :::::Bien oui, Albert Einstein a dit: Het geheim van creativiteit is het verbergen van je bronnen. Et il avait raison. 11 mei 2007 19:57 (UTC) ::::::Allez, tis gelukt ;-) 11 mei 2007 20:03 (UTC) :::::::Hulp! Hoe rek je dat plan horizontaal een beetje uit? 12 mei 2007 08:04 (UTC) Bã.., de ce vorbiti in limba franceza? (a) Bucurestean 12 mei 2007 08:04 (UTC) (als jullie frans beginnen te praten, nou dan,.. dan, ga ik in mijn eentje Roemeens praten ;p) :??? ;-) - Maar kun je helpen met dat uitrekken? 12 mei 2007 08:05 (UTC) Centrum Wat gaat er gebeuren met het centrum van CL? Bucurestean 12 mei 2007 09:12 (UTC) :Dat mag Robin verwijderen. 12 mei 2007 09:22 (UTC) Kamati 't is me gelukt,.. Heey 'k heb nog een idee :) mag ik in de schoenensector beginnen, trouwens ik weet nogal van 't schoenesector. ? wat denken jullie daarvan?kemalist 14 mei 2007 17:36 (UTC) :Tuurlijk. Libertas: Vrijheid. Voel je vrij. 14 mei 2007 17:41 (UTC) ::(Baris zijn broer heeft namelijk een schoenenzaak (Kamati genaamd) in Brussel ) 14 mei 2007 17:43 (UTC) ::: Dimitri, verbeter mij als ik fout zit :) 14 mei 2007 18:14 (UTC) :::: Je doet het goed Baris, kzou je alleen aanraden niet teveel hoofdletters te gebruiken, en dus Kamati Shoes te schrijven ipv. KAMATI SHOES. 14 mei 2007 18:16 (UTC) Toeganklijkheid Ik ben bezig CL toeganklijker te maken voor anderstaligen. Alex mss kun jij me helpen met het Roemeens (ik weet niet of ik Roemeens aangeduid hebt, is het dat Romanesa ofzo? 15 mei 2007 16:38 (UTC) :Română, Româneşte kan ook. Ik wil je wel helpen, maar denk je dat het nut heeft? Bucurestean 15 mei 2007 18:12 (UTC) ::Weinig, maar dat geeft wat extra. Snap je? + Als jouw Roemeense vrienden er ook willen komen wonen ;p Oja, je bent nu burgemeester van CL-S he 15 mei 2007 18:14 (UTC) :::he he,.. mijn Roemeense vrienden,... die moet ik nog maken op ro.wiki ;) Bucurestean 15 mei 2007 18:16 (UTC) ::::Moet CL-S ook een gemeentehuis hebben of voegen we het deels samen? 15 mei 2007 18:18 (UTC) :::::Gwn samenvoegen. Ben trouwens klaar met vertalen, nu nog reclame maken op ro.wiki (en jullie ook op en.wiki!) Bucurestean 15 mei 2007 18:43 (UTC) ::::::Stiekem toch één gemeente ;p 15 mei 2007 18:44 (UTC) Avondschool Toerisme Wat zegt je dat dhr de burgemeester :) ruben ? (ik ben van plan om morgen de pagina van Kamati totaal uit te breiden en voorlopig af te werken)kemalist 15 mei 2007 18:47 (UTC) :Ok, maar vergeet je handtekening niet te zetten! 15 mei 2007 18:42 (UTC) :: Waar kan ik zoiets beginnen? Maak jij wat plaats vrij? je kan bvb een huis weglaten en inplaats daarvan een schoolgebouw ofzo plaatsen. ik kan dat nog niet . kan jij dat voor mij eens doen aub? (ik ga het ook zelf eens proberen) kemalist 15 mei 2007 18:47 (UTC)